


The Underestimation of Hermione Granger

by its_tris_bitch



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Hermione Granger, Gen, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_tris_bitch/pseuds/its_tris_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger is just another muggle born until she's sorted into Slytherin and befriends Draco Malfoy. After meeting his mother, she discovers her true heritage and fosters an intense anger towards all those who threaten her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Underestimation of Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Tris and this story is really really really dark. Like very dark. Its gonna get there. There won't be any sex or really any shipping but the violence later on is enough to label it as explicit. Comments are greatly appreciated! Any questions can be sent to my tumblr @fuckciti.

**October 30th,  1981**

" This is insanity Tom. Sending our daughter to live with filthy muggles. Muggles.  Our flesh and blood. She's not going to come back to us ever. How could you do this?"  
" This will keep her safe Bella, and allow us an in when the time comes for us to strike. This will give her the edge she needs to be better than everyone. To rise above and take over. She is our safety net."  
"And what if you die tomorrow Tom? What if the Potter brat defeats you? What will she do then? She will be alone in the muggle world with no one to tell her of her heritage and no one to guide her. "  
"Inform Cissa of her existance. When the girl is of Hogwarts age she will eventually run into little Draco and I'm sure the moment Cissa meets her she will know and foster the child. Our child. All will be well my dear we just have to wait." 

**November 1, 1981**

**The Daily Prophet**

_Lily and James Potter were murdered by He Who Must Not Be Named last night. Their son Harry still lives, and is now the only person to have survived the killing curse. He Who Must Not Be Named is still at large._

**6:00 am**

Jean Granger opened the door to grab the paper and saw a little basket. Inside the basket was a note and a baby. A beautiful baby girl with little brown curls and pink cheeks. She was sleeping peacefully, unaware of her abandonment. Jean reached for the note and felt a strange feeling in her mind. She did not open it. She knew not to for some reason she could not explain. All she knew for the moment was that this baby was to be taken care of and cherished. She was to  become Jean's Hermione.


End file.
